


Three’s A Company (An Alternate Take)

by whcalmwaves



Category: Formula One RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whcalmwaves/pseuds/whcalmwaves
Summary: A different take on my story of the same title.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts), [Loramir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loramir/gifts).



> This story is for theianitor (who offered me cake!) and Loramir. Their comments to my last story reminded me of how poorly I have treated Jenson Button, a true gentleman in more ways than one. Poor JB has somehow always ended up with the short end of the stick in some of my stories. I think it’s time I make some amends, or at least attempt to, with this very silly little story.

At long last it was the final race of a very long season. In a way, Jenson was glad that his race was over early, although he had really wanted to do well in what was probably his last ever race in F1. Still, he relished being able to spend more time with his family and friends who were there to support him, and with his team, who were all very sad to see him go. It gave him time to enjoy the atmosphere in a paddock that was eagerly anticipating the crowning of the season’s champion, and also enjoy a bit of sparkling wine courtesy of his team’s sponsors. Along the way, he gave some smashing interviews to the media, which probably signaled to many his great potential for a career before the cameras. 

Jenson was not in a hurry to decide exactly what he wanted to do though. He was looking forward to a new life and new challenges, but mostly, he was looking forward to not having to follow a rigid schedule like he had for the last seventeen years and being able to enjoy much more time with his loved ones. Life was going to be really great for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark could not wait to finish his TV duties for the last race of the season. When they finally wrapped up the coverage, he quickly said his goodbyes to his fellow presenters and his crew, and headed towards the place that he longed to go. Earlier, he had managed a fun interview with Jenson, together with DC. He was really disappointed to see his good mate’s car giving up on his last race, and thought that he must be feeling very frustrated. Surprisingly, Jenson looked calm and relaxed, even happy, when he saw him just before going live on the interview. He was not sure if he was putting up a brave front, or he was just really happy to be moving on. Either way, Mark was heading to his team’s motorhome to see him, and do something else that he had finally plucked up the courage to do.

Mark, having himself decided to retire this year, would also be embracing a new life. He knew that it was a good time to move on, not just professionally, but in something else as well. For years he had hidden his feelings well, however, there was really no more reason to hide it further. He did not know when it all started, they had always gotten along well, right from the days when they first meet, through the various stages of their careers. Besides meeting each other during race weekends, they had also met up between races as they shared many common interests, both being fond of the outdoors and various sports. They had attended baseball games and even went on cycling trips together. Mark had always enjoyed such time spent together outside of the usually stressful race weekends. It allowed him to get to know his friend better, and the more he knew him, the better he liked him.

There was also something about him that was really attractive to Mark. His handsome looks were widely recognised but what Mark found really special were his pointy ears. Mark had been quite a fan of the Lord of the Rings series and these unique pointy ears, coupled with his bright blue eyes and blond hair sometimes gave him an ethereal elven look, making Mark dream of exploring Middle Earth in the neighboring country next to his own, together with his very own elf.

However, the Australian had never acted on his feelings as he felt that the timing was not right. But now that he had retired from an active competitive career, there was nothing holding him back. Besides, he also suspected that there could potentially be competition from a strong rival, and he probably needed to act fast to stand a chance. He could tell that the teammates were really close, the bond probably built from working together in such difficult times with a poor car. He only hoped that it had not moved to something even deeper. In any case, he knew he had to act, and tonight was the best time. He definitely needed to talk to Jenson now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was not an easy race for Fernando. The car, while much better than before, still lagged behind the top teams, and worse, Jenson had to retire the car on his last F1 race. His heart sunk when he heard from his engineer that his teammate had retired. He had really wished for a good race for him, but it was not to be.

The last two years had been extremely tough for both of them. While Fernando would not wish such an awful car on anyone (well, maybe he did, but just for a couple of his worst rivals in the sport), he was glad that he had Jenson alongside him in the team. Somehow Jenson always managed to make him smile even after the toughest of race. They had known each other for so many years, but had gotten really close only after they became teammates. Fernando knew that he would miss him a great deal, not only for his valuable contributions to the team, but more importantly the times that they spent together.

The Spaniard remembered fondly the various things that they did outside of driving the car. With Jenson around, even doing sponsor events were fun. They had such a great time doing various filming and photography sessions for different sponsors. They were giggling like silly school girls at one where they had to film a road trip series, and happily talking about little aspects of their lives outside motorsport in another. 

He especially remembered the photography session for a new lifestyle sponsor when they turned male models for a day. Jenson simply looked amazing that day, dressed up in elegant men’s fashion. The Brit’s classically handsome looks and well toned body showed the clothes to perfection, and Fernando was mesmerized by the sight. It was certainly true that when Jenson was around, the Spaniard, who usually found such duties boring, did not feel the slightest boredom, and it was the first time that he felt that way with a teammate.

He was relieved when his media duties were finally done and he headed straight back towards his motorhome. Now that the last race was over, he was not sure when he would see Jenson again. No doubt soon, as he was still on the team, but he did not know exactly when. This disturbed him, and spurred him on to make up his mind about doing something that he had been contemplating for the last few months. 

There was also another reason that made him think he should act faster. When he was doing the rounds in the media pen after the race, he caught a glimpse of a TV screen broadcasting his teammates being interviewed, by Mark and DC. Jenson looked relaxed and happy, and were talking animatedly, especially with Mark. This was just another instance of the interaction between Jenson and the Australian where they appeared to be really close and chummy. While the three of them were all good friends, Mark and Jenson always seemed to have that something extra special going on between them. Fernando was sure he did not imagine it, as the two of them always have endless things to talk about and secret jokes to share just between them. Whatever the case, he was determined to do something before it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark made it to the motorhome before long. It was still filled with people who were enjoying the after season vibe. He looked for Jenson but could not find him, so he asked one of the team members for his whereabouts, who did not know but kindly offered to find out. The Australian stood in corner, trying to make himself inconspicuous in case anyone come by to talk to him. He really wished to get on with it as soon as he could and did not want any distractions. Unfortunately for him, his presence did not escape the notice of his other good friend.

“Hola, Mark” Fernando tapped him on the shoulder, not surprised to see the Australian there.

“Oh, hey Fernando. How’s things?” 

“Not too bad, glad that this season’s over and looking forward to the next.”

“Yeah, we all look forward to the next season with the new cars. Hopefully, it will be great to drive for you guys and great to watch for the fans.”

“I hope so too.”

“Right, listen, mate, I need to do something so I’ll catch up with you later.” Mark was anxious to get away as he did not want the Spaniard to know who he was here to see. 

Unfortunately for him, it was precisely at that moment that the team member came back to him. “Jenson’s in his cool down room, right this way up the stairs.” He pointed the way for Mark.

The Australian tried to quickly go that way, but Fernando had other ideas. He was not surprised that his friend had come to see Jenson.

“Hang on, Mark,” he held on to his arm, “ can you spare me a minute?” He didn’t wait for an answer but pulled his friend towards one of the empty rooms in the motorhome. Mark had no choice but to follow him.

“What’s up, mate? I need to go soon.” The Australian was looking for a way to extricate himself.

“There is something that I need to talk to you about.” Fernando was not sure how to begin, but he decided that being straight forward would be the best way. 

He continued, “ You see, I know you and Jenson are good friends, so that’s why I think I should let you know something in advance. After being teammates with him for two years, I find that we get along really well, and there is something really special about him. I’ve been thinking for some time now, especially now that we will not be teammates next year, it’s a good time for Jenson and I to, erm, bring our relationship one step further.”

Fernando felt the heat rising in his cheeks, it was not easy to confess his feelings for someone else, but he wanted to tell Mark straight as a sort of preemptive strategy that would hopefully deter his rival.

"What, no way!" Mark was surprised, not that he didn’t suspect Fernando’s interest, but that the Spaniard was so direct in telling him this.

“Well, yeah, maybe it’s a surprise for you, but I have liked Jenson for quite long now and I think he likes me too. I will have to talk to him as soon as possible.” Since he had started it, he was determined to see it through.

‘Right…” Mark’s was frantically thinking about what to say in response. He was caught out by the Spaniard’s confession but he did not want to back down. Surely Jenson was worth fighting for.

“So, you are happy for us too?” Fernando was pushing it.

“Eh? Well, I don’t know. I always think you guys are great teammates but ultimately just friends.” The Australian prepared for his strike back.

“Ah, but there are many things that you are not aware of. I don’t blame you for not seeing it.” The Spaniard was getting a bit smug now.

'Oh, really?” Mark sounded rather cynical, the younger man’s remark had lighted the fire within him and he decided that he would be upfront too. He launched his attack.

“Actually, Fernando, I think there is something that you should know too. Jenson and I, we have been buddies for much longer than you, and we have always shared the same interests. There are so many things that we can talk about and so many experiences that we have shared together. In fact, I think, Jense and I had always shared something special together and it is only a matter of time before we are together formally. I think you may be mistaken about Jenson’s feelings for you, I’m sorry about that. But I know him, he is such a gentleman, always nice to everyone and sometimes it can be mistaken for something more.” There, take that, Mark thought as he returned the smug look of his friend.

The smile on Fernando’s face faded a little, but he refused to be deterred.

“I know you guys have been good friends for a long time, but I’ve never heard him talk about you as anything more than a friend. Sometimes, it’s not the quantity of time together that matters, but the quality.” The Spaniard returned the thrust.

Mark pursed his lips and frowned. The little lion was certainly marking his territory. He knew he would be a formidable opponent.

“Well, think what you will, I’ll just leave it at that. Now if you excuse me.” Mark thought that a direct confrontation will not help him, and decided to adopt the alternative strategy of retreating from one battle while secretly mounting an attack on the real target. He turned and was about to walk away.

“No wait,” Fernando knew that he wanted to go to Jenson and was determined not to concede first advantage to the Australian. “Listen, we both think we know who Jenson prefers. So I think that the best way is to have a fair competition, and may the best man win. I mean, we are sportsmen after all. I suggest we both go to Jenson and tell him what we feel. Then he can make a choice.” Fernando was confident that his teammate would make the right choice.

Mark paused in his steps to think about the proposal. He did not want to go round and round on this either, and what Fernando suggested did have its merit in the sense that the Spaniard would have no choice but to back out once he heard it from the horse’s mouth. This would spare them any further fighting.

“Right, this makes some sense. We won’t know unless we find out, so I guess we do it right now.”

With this agreed, both of them hurried towards the stairs up to the cool down room. In their haste to get there first, there might had been some minor pushing and shoving, but both managed to get to the door at the same time and proceeded to knock.

The door was answered quickly by the man himself.

“Hey guys! Good to see you both.” Jenson smiled his usual charming smile as he let them in. “Saves me the trouble of going to look for you to say goodbye.”

“Well yeah, but we didn’t come to just say goodbye. There’s something that we’ll like to talk to you about.” Mark managed to be the first one to talk. Fernando looked a bit annoyed at being upstaged but he just nodded.

“Right, sure! What’s up? Is it about taking another selfie like we did last year?” The Brit asked jokingly.

“Selfie? Erm maybe later,” Fernando was determined to have his say, “You see, it’s something important that I…”

“And I..” Mark jumped in.

“Ok, we,” Fernando rolled his eyes, correcting himself for Mark’s sake, “ have been thinking about and we’ll like to tell you.”

“Guys, don’t tell me that you have finally worked things out and are together? Congratulations, I…” Jenson looked a bit too excited about this, making the two of them gasped in horror.

“No way!” 

“Absolutely not!”

Came two very loud objections.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I got a bit ahead of myself. Ah, I know, you guys want to go for the bike tour in southern France that we have talked about many times before? That’ll be great!” The Brit seemed to be in the mood for some guessing games.

“No, not really. I mean, it will be great to go, but we can talk about that later. What we really want to say is.....” Mark paused to take a deep breath in order to deliver the punchline.

But Fernando took the chance to cut in, “We really like you, Jenson!” 

“What?” Jenson looked quite horrified, “the three of us?” 

"No! Not the three of us,” Mark quickly corrected, glaring at Fernando, “see, you are saying it all wrong!” 

He quickly continued before the Spaniard could interrupt again, “What I, erm, we, mean, is that both of us, individually, ” he pointed to Fernando and then to himself to make it clear, “ like you, a lot. So we are here to let you know. And we hope to ask you who between us you would choose.”

Mark thought of saying more, but the look of shock on Jenson’s face made him stop.

“Oh, I didn’t expect this…” Jenson was so stunned by this that he was at a loss of words.

“Sorry to spring such a big surprise, but we think this is the best time to tell you, since we are all here. I can understand if you need more time, or if you prefer to talk to us separately.” Fernando thought his teammate might be concerned with rejecting one in front of the other.

“Well, I don’t know, it’s really…” Jenson was considering his words carefully but before he could go any further, there was a knock on the door. 

It opened to reveal a flash of gold bouncing into the room who promptly jumped in front of Jenson and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“We did it, we did it, puppy!” The golden flash squealed excitedly.

Then to the astonishment of the other two occupants of the room, he pressed his lips to Jenson’s and kissed him deeply. Caught up in the moment, Jenson returned the kiss with passion before remembering that they were not alone. He broke away from the kiss gently.

“Erm, baby, we are not alone.”

“Oops!” The new champion blushed furiously as he finally noticed the existence of the other two. “Sorry, I was too excited. Guess I better leave you guys to continue with what you were talking about. I’ll wait for you at the usual place.” He could not resist giving Jenson a quick peck on the cheek before he bounded out of the door again.

The other two were still in shock, having witnessed this scene. They stood rooted to the ground, their faces red, eyes wide and mouth hanging opened.

Jenson looked embarrassed, and said apologetically, “I’m really sorry guys, I didn’t mean for you to see all this between Nico and I. But I guess you now know my answer…”

The two statues started to recover from the shock and mumbled something in response, although it was not quite audible to the Brit. It sounded a little like impolite language, but he was not sure.

“Erm, guys. I hope this will not affect our friendship. We are still the best buddies right?” Jenson asked tentatively.

“Yeah, of course!”

‘For sure!”

This time, the chorus of replies were clear enough and it helped to put the Brit at ease. There was really not much else to say, so they made their farewells quickly.

The two rejected suitors walked out of the room, their heads down, shoulders slumped.

“I feel like such an idiot,” Fernando lamented.

‘That makes the two of us!” Mark agreed sadly.

“I really didn’t see that coming. I’ve never once seen them together except during drivers meetings and press conferences, even though we have been teammates for the last two years!” Fernando was still finding it hard to believe.

“Yeah, I did not expect it either. But maybe it’s as they say, gentlemen prefer blondes,” the Australian remarked.

“Huh? What is that?” The younger man had not heard that saying before.

“Oh, you know, from that old movie, Gentlemen Prefers Blondes. It means just that!” Mark tried to explain.

“I don’t know any old movies, it’s probably from your generation. But do you really think so? That gentlemen prefer blondes?” Fernando’s mind started to think.

Mark rolled his eyes at the Spaniard’s snide remark, “ Who knows? They all say Jenson is the gentleman of the sport, and he certainly prefers Britney, I mean Nico, so maybe it’s true.”

“Hmmm, I wonder how I will look if I coloured my hair blond…” Fernando said this in a whisper, but Mark heard it all the same.

“What? Ha, you, blond? Forget it, mate!” The Australian had to bite his lips to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“No, I didn’t say anything about going blond!” Fernando said defensively.

“Ok, sure! But just remember this, sometimes there are things that you have just got to let go.” Mark tried to offer some parting advice to Fernando, whom he still considered a good friend.

But Fernando was not known for his relentlessness for nothing. So, right after his last sponsor event of the year, he went to his hair dresser’s and did something that stunned even the hair dresser himself. He wanted it to be a surprise and so he carefully kept it hidden under all sorts of head gear.

When he met Jenson a few days later when both were back in the factory, he was wearing a large cap. He waited for an opportunity when they were alone together and he took off his cap as casually as he could, showing his new blond hair. The look Jenson gave him was not what he expected or hoped for. He pursed his lips and then turned his head, and Fernando could tell that he was shaking from trying hard not to laugh. In a huff, he quickly put his cap back. At long last, Jenson turned back to him, this time with a straight face. They continued as if nothing had happened. 

For the rest of winter, Fernando found that his caps and beanies were his best friend, and it was not just to protect him from the cold.

 

_I hope you had fun reading this. It was written just for laughs (and cake!)_


End file.
